Foxes Have Soft Tails (english version)
by ChildOfAzathoth
Summary: The fox Shikigami followed her mistress all the way to the outer world to tell her something very important... Touhou oneshot Yukari x Ran. Translation based on original story by NyandereTheCupcake.


Some loose cherry blossom petals fell from the nearby trees and were now dancing like glistening snow flakes in the swirling wind. Not a single cloud was obstructing these last remaining moments of sunshine on this summer's day so that the landscape ahead was bathed in a beautiful orange light.

All kinds of flowers and other plants were at the climax of their may and hundreds of insects and small animals where livening up the scene. It was quite warm even in these evening hours.

Ran looked up toward the sky and was intently watching the cherry blossoms dance above her. Not even in her wildest dreams could she have imagined the outside world to be this beautiful. Being far away from the noise and turmoil of the city, this place was a haven of relaxation where one could perfectly relax and observe nature in its most untouched form. A sigh escaped from her throat now that she realised why Yukari returned to this place so many times.

More or less relaxed, she stood in one of of the cherry trees' shadow to avoid the sun's heat.

The shikigami's eyes rested on her master who was sitting on a bench a safe distance away from her silently enjoying the natural occurrences. She seemed to enjoy the solitude, the songs of the birds as she spent the entire evening observing the sun moving slowly but surely toward the horizon.

In the outer world far away from all civilization it would have been impossible for Ran to find her mistress had she not secretly followed her. She didn't take the long walk from Gensokyo all the way to this place just to marvel at the scenery though. She had the strong urge in her heart to finally tell Yukari how she felt all this time. It was the day that could possibly change her life. She was certain that she wanted to be with her mistress for all eternity and hold her close for evermore.

The daydreaming fox could have watched Yukari for ages. The way she sat there amidst the sakura trees, a light breeze blowing through her beautiful long platinum-blonde hair.

'Would now be a good time to walk up to her?' Ran pondered over this just like many times before.

She did not act out her thoughts though because she wanted to leave the beautiful scene and the calmness of her master intact. However the resolve to let loose all that weighed heavily on her heart was stronger.

Nervously she cleared her face of a loose strand of her blonde hair and started to chew on her lip out of excitement. Ran tried not to think too much about it and just do what she fantasized about many times before.

Still thinking she followed Yukari wihout being noticed she gently walked toward Yukari before suddenly being interrupted by the gap youkai.

"Ran.", was the first thing she said.

It sounded more reproachful than usually but it was enough to bring the fox lady to an abrupt halt.

For how long did she know she was being followed?

"Yes?", Ran replied, noticably confused.

"Why were you hiding the entire time?", Yukari asked while slightly turning her head toward the shikigami.

Now Ran had to explain herself. Of course she knew the answer to this question though she couldn't simply say it out loud in front of the woman of her dreams. Suddenly her confidence dwindled more and more and she had no idea what to do now.

The usually strong and confident fox now seemed more like an infatuated school girl with her fingers nervously tugging on her sleeves and reddened cheeks.

But the fact that noone else could see her in this situation made her exceptionally relieved.

The red ball of fire was now near the horizon and their surroundings were getting darker by the minute. Yukari had now completely turned to Ran and was offering her to sit down next to her.

The shikigami's abstraction was disrupted but she took her up on the offer and sat down on the wooden bench.

She took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Yukari-sama...", she began to speak but was immediately interrupted by Yukari's silkily smooth hand touching her arm and the caring eyes with which her mistress looked at her, a tender smile adorning her face.

"You know you can tell me anything, Ran.", she said in a loving tone.

Ran returned the look and immediately started blushing again.

The fox' heart was beating strongly and she couldn't think straight anymore.

Should she finally tell her?

Having waited so many years for this moment she couldn't just give up now.

"I-I...", she stammered while playing with one of her tails.

It seemed to her as if she had been sitting there for hours.

Without saying a word she observed the birds that were flying and courting.

If it were just that easy for her...

After thinking for a long time she decided she had nothing to lose in telling her.

"I... love you, Yukari-sama.", she whispered, almost unnoticeably while being completely lost in thought.

Her heartbeat quickened and became much louder.

The hand that was touching the shikigami's just a second ago was now ever so slowly wandering downwards until it reached Ran's own hand and held onto it gently.

Startled and expectantly she looked at her mistress again who has moved closer to her so that their faces were less than 15 centimeters apart from eachother.

Carefully she leaned in on Ran's ear, her long hair tickling her cheeks.

She could hear her slow, quiet breathing as well as her warmth.

Her heart was beating like crazy at this point since she could now smell the magical scent that completely clouded her senses.

What in the world was Yukari doing?

The answer to this question came without delay as she continued to whisper the words that Ran wanted to hear from her for so long.

Ran didn't quite understand what was going on. Did she really just say "I love you too"?

A broad smile appeared on her face as she instictively put her right hand on Yukaris waist and closed her eyes.

Without saying a word Yukari pressed her soft lips against Ran's as a firework of emotions erupted in both of them.

The whole area around the two of them didn't seem to exist anymore because in this moment they were the center of the universe.

The fox servant felt like she achieved everything she had always dreamt of and nothing mattered to her other than being with her. With her, her mistress who she loved above all else.

They held each other gently in a long lasting and intimite embrace as Ran buried her face in Yukari's hair and wished for this moment to never end.


End file.
